


Autumn Treat

by Silverbatwing



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Autumn, Eating, F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Mortal Realm, cute stuff, mild pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/pseuds/Silverbatwing
Summary: Early on in their relationship, Hades decides on a low-key activity in the autumn.<> indicates internal thoughts/monologue.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Autumn Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ary#372](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ary%23372).



> A little something for a fic exchange on the LO Discord server for Ary#372

Autumn was here. The leaves were shaded in colorful splendor, a crisp bite was in the air and it smelled of summer’s decay.

Hiking the paths of a mortal realm park, Hades and Persephone walked quietly just enjoying each other's company. It was still pretty early in their relationship, and spontaneously, Hades had decided that a rare day out of the Underworld meant a trip out to nature; and as Cerberus wove between them, Hades decided to treat her to the best show nature had to offer. It was a perfect excuse to slack off for once: between Hecate and Nico, Underworld Corps was in good hands.

As they walked in silence, the leaves crunched underfoot and birds flew overhead; their breaths were coming out in tiny clouds. Hades cast a sidelong glance at Persephone. She was busy looking around at the colors of the season and enjoying herself immensely. Smiling to himself, Hades pointed off the trail and whispered, "Look, a chipmunk!" Its cheeks were puffed from foraging for seeds and the pair giggled as the little animal scurried off looking for more.

Hours passed by and they walked the paths of the park until the sun started to slowly set. It was getting chillier and as they were starting to leave the park, they noticed a bonfire nearby. A small group of mortals were gathered and there was a refreshment stand selling a few autumn treats. There was hot cider, hot chocolate, various pastries and s'mores. Smirking in his mortal glamour, Hades steered Persephone toward the enticing aromas.

"Persephone..." Hades said softly, tapping Persephone gently on her shoulder as they stood in line. "What are...s'mores?"

Persephone’s face lit up. "S'mores? Why, they are a treat made with graham crackers, toasted marshmallows, and melted chocolate. Would you like to try it?"

Hades nodded resolutely as Persephone ordered some s'mores and hot chocolate. They were given some sticks and everything they needed to make the s'mores, but Hades looked a bit dubious.

Steering Hades towards the bonfire, Persephone chuckled heartily. "Don't worry, I'll show you! Half of the fun is making them yourself!" In response, Hades quirked a small smirk, filled with a mix of uncertainty and excitement.

As Persephone started Hades on his first s'more, she noticed for the first time how cute he looked when concentrating really hard on something. _< No no no...it’s just a trick of the light._>

Persephone shook her head and moved on with the lesson. "After you toast the marshmallow you put the chocolate on the graham cracker and the marshmallow on top. Then the other cracker, and it’s a sandwich!"

Hades nodded solemnly and set to work in quiet. Rolling her eyes at his seriousness, Persephone speared her marshmallow and set it over the fire. When it was done toasting, she took the marshmallow off the stick and assembled her s'more, inspecting it before biting into it. She moaned quietly. This was one of her most favorite parts of autumn, it tasted of feeling safe in her mother’s care as a child with the Nymphs.

After she quickly devoured her first one she checked on Hades’ progress. His marshmallow was a little too done but otherwise he did well. By the time they each got to their last s'more, he was practically a pro and had relaxed a bit.

Smiling serenely, Persephone murmured quietly, "Thank you for today. It was...wonderful."

In the bonfire’s light, Hades noticed Persephone had a smear of chocolate on her right cheek. Without thinking, Hades reached over and wiped it off with his thumb, caressing her face lightly with his hand before licking the chocolate off his thumb.

Persephone’s eyes grew wide, and as she stared at him in disbelief he stopped suddenly and shyly looked away, thankful for the night that concealed the blush that crept up his face. "You....you're welcome..." he stammered. He hoped she didn't hear his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Hades internally cussed at himself. _< What the hell possessed me? I’ve never touched her like that before. I wouldn't be surprised if she threw her hot chocolate at me.>_

Bracing for it, Hades carefully looked back at Persephone to see her reaction and was surprised to see her shyly smiling back at him. Not cringing, or angry, or upset, or nauseated but more like... interested?

He turned to look behind him. There had to be someone or something there she's looking at. Nothing. Confused, Hades looked at her again and he could tell she was still a bit flustered. Suddenly, they both stood up and their hands brushed each other, sending small shivers down their spines.

Tentatively, Persephone’s hand slipped into Hades’ before lightly gripping it. Tightening his hand in response, Hades grinned happily as Persephone led him back to the parking lot.

There was more than just the change of seasons in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the readers that picked up on the name Nico and where he’s from. You know who you are. ;)


End file.
